


The Unbreakables Series Covers

by Levinson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, BDSM, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.<br/>This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.</p><p>No money has been made from this.</p><p>All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The New Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatatBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatatBlue/gifts).



[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheNewMan_2_zpsaa4326ca.jpg.html)


	2. Threesome

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Threesome_2_zps248a1de4.jpg.html)


	3. The Mission

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheMission_2_zpsa0661ef1.jpg.html)


	4. The Second Centuria

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheSecondCenturia_2_zps3949790b.jpg.html)


	5. Ronan

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Ronan_2_zps3ab2efae.jpg.html)


	6. War Games

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/WarGames_2_zps09a62012.jpg.html)


	7. The Atonement

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheAtonement_2_zps403cd8d2.jpg.html)


	8. The Day is Not Over Yet

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheDayisNotOverYet_2_zps2a3e6e2c.jpg.html)


	9. His Master's Shield

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/HisMastersShield_2_zps9e2568e3.jpg.html)


	10. The Morning After

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheMorningAfter_2_zpseca4af17.jpg.html)


	11. The Beginnings

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheBeginnings_2_zps0a5725ba.jpg.html)


	12. The Man from the Mountains

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheManfromtheMountains_2_zps9d9839b6.jpg.html)


	13. A Full Circle

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/AFullCircle_2_zpsddc97010.jpg.html)


	14. Family

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Family_2_zpsac9277c6.jpg.html)


	15. The Third Centuria

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheThirdCenturia_2_zpse72a4416.jpg.html)


	16. The Reunion

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/TheReunion_2_zps80693f96.jpg.html)


	17. Empires

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Empires_2_zps116445fb.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
